Understanding Character
by FantasyAnimeDreams
Summary: Okay, fanfiction readers, please prepare to click on the title of this story to begin reading this parody/humor fic. of some sort and please answer the questions in your reviews/comments. Ready, set, go.


**Understanding Character**

Iruka clapped several times to get the attention of his chattering students, who were still abuzz from their noon lunch break. Iruka's Japanese class was usually a little over-stimulated after lunch, but the excitement of the impending three day weekend intensified the effect.

Sasuke sat quietly at his desk, watching Iruka attempt to pacify the class. He wondered absently why anyone would want to become a teacher. The job looked like a real pain to him.

After the class had calmed down, Iruka made an announcement. "Class, we have a new student joining us today. His name is Naruto, and he is an exchange student from Japan." Iruka motioned to Naruto, who had been standing inconspicuously in the hallway. "Come in and tell the class about yourself, Naruto."

Naruto walked into the room and gave a short speech. He shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other as he outlined details about his home. As Naruto spoke, Sasuke couldn't help noticing that Naruto spoke English more fluently than anyone in the class spoke Japanese.

Naruto finished introducing himself, and then sat down in an empty seat next to Sasuke. Most of the students were silent; they were too busy staring at Naruto to talk to each other. A few snickers broke out in the back of the room

Sasuke felt embarrassed for his classmates. He tapped Naruto on the arm, offered his hand, and introduced himself in Japanese.

Naruto, with a relieved smile, replied, "Nice to meet you, Sasuke.

* * *

**1)** Based on the Authoresses' fanfiction, Sasuke and Naruto will probably;

A) Compete with each other at every little thing.

B) Play pranks and mock the other students for laughing behind Naruto's back.

C) Realize their feelings for one another and somewhere in time the 'bigger man' will confess about his feelings, making him the seme in the relationship and the other the uke.

D) Become (somewhat) good friends.

**2)** How does Sasuke probably feel about the other students in the class?

A) He thinks they are hilarious.

B) He thinks they are annoying.

C) He thinks they should be damned to hell.

D) He thinks that he is better than any one of them.

**3) **How did Naruto most likely feel as he gave his speech?

A) confident with a big smile on his face

B) stupid like a dead-last moron

C) nervous like wanting to run the hell away from there as fast as he could

D) horny

**4)** Why did Sasuke introduce himself to Naruto in Japanese?

A) to make Naruto a bit more comfortable so that when school was over, Sasuke would be able to kidnap him and do 'things' to him back at his house

B) to prove that he spoke Japanese better

C) to show off in front of Iruka that he got to Naruto first...(Which makes no sense when Iruka saw Naruto first)

D) to make sure Naruto would understand him because he didn't want to confuse him since Naruto had the look of a moron

**5)** Which of the following words best describes Sasuke?

A) happy, cheerful, full of life

B) anti-social, emo-kid, suicidal

C) reserved, non-antisocial (there's a difference you know)

D) desperate to make a friend/thoughtful

* * *

**//AN; **_Oohh-kaaayy, I probably should lay off the Snickers (but they are sooo good!). I mean the chocolate bar, Snickers. Anyway, I apologize to my one reviewer on_** Naruto's Doctor Appointment** who's probably still waiting for the next chapter. I am still alive and kicking (literally, I 'accidentally' kicked the pet dog Daisy the other day) so there is no need to worry for the next chapter is just being edited and re-edited so it should be up as soon as I'm pleased with it which might be a little before or after May 11th this year. On another note, please do not flame for I do not own Naruto cuz if I did *clears throat* it would be rated M for some specific reasons that I shall not mention...although yaoi has a lil' somethin' to do with it...

This came to me as I was doing the CST Test Prep and I thought that I should alter the original by replacing the names and mixing up the questions up a bit.

Feel free to answer the questions in your reviews if you'd like and if you have a different answer to the questions, then please, I would love to hear them-er read them!!

Arigatou! Ja-ne!


End file.
